1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air pressure regulators. More specifically, the invention relates to an air pressure regulator in which the bias for opening the regulating valve is provided by inlet pressure communicating with a bias piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with all kinds of regulators for air pressure. An example is my own patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,867, assigned to my assignee and issued Nov. 23, 1971. In this patent, the downstream pressure is communicated to a diaphragm which is opposed by an adjustable spring pressure element. When the downstream pressure reaches the desired level, the pressure on the diaphragm is sufficient to oppose the spring to seat the regulating valve. For accuracy in the reading, the poppet valve which comprises the regulator is balanced, that is, exposed on both its upper and lower end to the outlet pressure.